And Still The Darkness Grows
by Father Hulk
Summary: OMG Update! Ryu is plagued by nightmares... nightmares of death, suffering, and world destruction. After receiving a frightening message from Sara, he sets out once again to save the world. CHAPTER 6 UP ON 8 1 06! RR please!
1. The Nightmares

Project DragonLord V. 1.1

"And Still The Darkness Grows..."

Chapter 1

OPENING WORDS: Hello, my children! Father Maximillian J. Hulk here, with perhaps my most ambitious project since "Lovers by Thought." (See the HP section.) It's called Project Dragon Lord, the tentative title is "And Still the Darkness Grows." To tell you the truth, the first four chapters have already been done for me. One of my favorie altar boys, nicknamed Spoon Luv, wrote chapters 1-4. But then before he set out for DeVry, he gave it to me and told me to remove the NC-17 contents and repost it under PG-13. I had a fair amount of work...ummm... but now it's back, with a nice, safe PG-13 rating. I'll be working on chapter 5 and upwards, so expect it soon! Enjoy!

I

I slowly exited my house in the small city of Drogen and the familiar scene greeted my eyes; the people in the market buying or selling weapons and items, people going to the Dragon Shrine for morning prayer… I had lived in this city all my life, but I never got tired of it. Not that I had never been out of the city. As a matter of fact, five years ago I actually saved the world! Not something you'd think a guy like me can do, huh? But I did. With 7 friends, I fought back an evil goddess bent on world destruction. The only sadness was that once she was gone, all my friends went their separate ways, and I haven't seen them since.

Suddenly I felt something sharp poke my shoulder. "Ryu! Answer me, why dontcha!" It was Esma, a lovable old woman who had looked after the Light Dragons, and myself as well, practically all her life.

"I'm sorry, Esma…" I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"My, you don't look well. Did you get enough sleep, boy?"

"Actually, no." I replied. "I've been having awful nightmares…"

"Ah, it's a pity. Tell old Esma about them!"

I shook my head. "No. They were just dreams. They're over now."

"Smart thinkin' Ryu! Well, I've got to get to the service at the Shrine. Come see me later, okay?"

"Sure thing." I said with a smile. "In fact, I'll go with you."

"All righty, then, we go together!" She said with an even broader smile, and she seized my arm and we went into the Dragon Shrine.

The Shrine for my master, the Dragon Lord, was full, as usual. But because I was most in tune with him, I automatically got to go to the front of the congregation. I knelt and shut my eyes and repeated after the multitude.

"Praised be the Dragon Lord… He brought us out of the world of darkness… May His spirit reside in all… He watches us… He protects us… Gives us strength. May He give us strength again when it is once again time for the power of the Dragon to arise… Praise to the Lord of the Dragons forever and ever."

After the service, I returned to my home. I started to climb the stairs to my room when my gaze fell on the portrait of Sara above the fireplace. I stood before it and shut my eyes. I remembered my sister, how kind she was… how sweet… and how she did her best to protect us when the Dark Dragon Family rose to power. But the evil Commander Jade had taken control of her…of her mind… and made her do horrible things.

I had journeyed long and hard, and finally, after defeating Emperor Zog, I found her. But then Jade assumed control of her again, and I tracked him and Sara to a tower north of the city of Romero. Jade's control over Sara had become so powerful that she attacked us. We fought, and I had no choice but to slay her. Doing so freed her from the Commander, but it also took her life.

As I relfected on this, tears came to my eyes. Even though five long years had past, I couldn't get over it.

I opened my eyes and wiped the tears away. I then went to the drawer next to the fire and removed a book of smaller portraits of my companions.

As I flipped through it, I remembered each one of them and the memories we shared. 

Bo, from the Forest tribe… strong and powerful, but kind and generous at the same time. 

Karn, the thief… slightly arrogant but an indespensible partner. 

Gobi, the sea merchant… claimed he was only in it for the money, but I knew that he wished to fight the demons just as much as the others. 

Ox, from the Creation tribe… I saved him from an attack by a ghost, and he joined us in fighting Zog. 

Bleu, the arch mage… a witty companian and also a powerful magician. 

Mogu, of the Earth-Eating tribe… although he joined late in the journey, we quickly became best friends. He was friendly and cheerful, plus great at digging.

And then I came to the picture of Nina, and I felt a tug in my heart. Nina was from the Wing tribe, and she was able to fly us anywhere in the world. She was also the most beautiful girl I'd ever met. When I would be with her, I'd feel…different. I'd feel an inner warmth I'd never known. But I never told her, and after the war, our time together ended. Sometimes I cried about not being with her, but I knew I couldn't do anything.

Of course, I COULD travel back to Winlan, but I doubt she'd even remember me. We never even spoke ONCE about our feelings, if she even had any for me.

Once again, tears came to my eyes, but I wiped them away again, and clapped the journal shut. I put it back in the drawer and went upstairs to my bedroom.

I decided to take a short nap until it was time for afternoon prayer. I made myself comfortable in my bed and closed my eyes.

__

It is dark and I see nothing. But the screams I do hear. People screaming in pain, in sorrow, in agony. I look around, and all there exists is darkness. But around me I continue to hear the cries of anguish. Then I can see… and I don't like what I see. The world is in ruins. Somehow I can see beyond my eyes, and I look onto each city. Ruin. Romero, Carmen, Auria…ruins. Then I see the people. They're all dead. I walk across the charred earth, my sword drawn should I encounter the source of the chaos. From city to city I walk…the same has taken place in all of them. Total destructin. Total ruin. Then, I see her. Lying on the ground. I run to her side.

"Nina!" I cry, dropping to my knees beside her. "Nina, don't leave me!"

I stare into her once enchanting blue eyes, which are now clouded with death. A wind picks up, and her body turns to dust and blows away. I collapse to the ground and cry. I cry for all that has been taken from me.

"To do all this," I screamed to the evil one, not knowing whether it could hear me, "You should have taken me too! Why would you leave me to suffer in this world of death you've created? Take me too, God damn you!"

Then the unexpected happens. I get a reply.

"As you wish." It is a deep, echoing voice that fills my head. But I don't have time to identify it as lighting strikes me and my request is granted.

I sit up and scream. I screamed for a minute straight before leaning back and catching my breath. I was sweating all over, and the sheets and blankets had been kicked to the floor.

"Another nightmare…" I whispered to myself. "God damn it, why do these fucking nightmares keep returning? This has to mean something!"

I looked out my window to see that it was night out. The sky was filled with stars, and crickets chirped outside the city. I had missed afternoon AND evening prayer. But I'm sure I would be forgiven. My master would surely understand after I told him of these visions.

I slipped on my cloak and went outside. Nobody was on the streets. It must be near midnite. I walked quietly towards the Dragon Shrine.

Suddenly I heard fierce growling behind me, and I jumped in surprise. Then I laughed. It was only Barne, Esma's pet Bulla. She kept him outside at night to ward off strangers.

"Easy, boy, it's just me!" I said, petting his head. He sniffed my hand, then rubbed his horns against my leg, which I guess is the equivalent of a dog licking you. "Good boy." I said, and then I continued to the Shrine.

Nobody was within, but the Eternal Torches still burned on either side, and the enchanted organ still played the haunting hymn sung by my ancestors who founded the Light Dragons.

I knelt once again at the foot of the enormous statue of my master, the Dragon Lord.

"Master," I whispered, "I am sorry for missing the afternoon and evening services."

My master's deep voice echoed in my mind. "You are forgiven."

"I have been having horrible nightmares. Visions of world destruction, of death. I fear they may be more than harmless nightmares. Please, Master, I seek your guidance."

A slight breeze picked up within the Shrine, and again my master's voice echoed in my head. "Rest before me."

I obeyed, and laid down in front of the statue and closed my eyes.

__

In the darkness, my sister appeared to me. Sara…

"Sara! It's so good to see you." I cry.

"Shh." She says, placing her finger over my lips. "As well it is to see you, but we have not time for happiness now. Evil approaches the world."

"My visions were true, then?"

"Yes. The Dragon blood within you was giving you a warning of things to come. You must act."

"What must I do?" I asked.

"As strong as you have become, you cannot do it alone." She answered. "You will need help."

"From who?"

"That is something I cannot help you with. Those you trust the most will turn out to be those whom will aid you in saving our world."

"Will you be able to help me as well?"

She frowned. "I can't fight this war for you, Ryu. But I will offer my guidance when you need it."

"That's all I ask of you." I told her. "You helped me so much already."

The frown became a smile. "I have always believed in you, Ryu. In the war against Zog you made me proud. Now it is time for you to do it again. Goodbye, Ryu."

I opened my eyes and rose to my feet.

"Master, whom should I get to help me?" I inquired.

"Do what is in your heart." Replied the Dragon Lord. "For that path most often proves to be the truest.

"Thank you, my master." I said, and I whispered a quick prayer and left the shrine.

I returned to my room to find Esma there, waiting for me.

"Esma! Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I heard you scream all the way from the other end of town!" She said softly. "Had you another nightmare?"

"Yes." I said, and I went to my dresser and removed my broadsword and iron shield.

"Going somewhere, boy?"

"Yes, I'm going to save the world again." I replied.

"Save the world? From what?"

I stared into her kind eyes. "You wouldn't understand." I turned to the window. "_I _ don't understand." Then the determination poured into my heart. "Keep the village safe!" I told Esma, and then I was out the door and soon, out of the city.

__

Master had told me to do what was in my heart. I knew quite well where my heart wanted to go first.


	2. Together Again

II

I yawned, and slowly got out of bed. It was a beautiful morning, and the birds were singing outside my window. I went to the mirror and started combing my hair. I had let my hair get long over the years, and it was now down to my shoulders. I liked it that way, actually. Once I had gotten it the way I wanted, I smiled and exited my chambers.

"Good morning, Princess Nina." Said the guard at my door.

"Good morning, Zack." I said with another yawn. I tightened my robe and walked slowly down the hallway to the Grand Hall of the castle.

"Well, well, well… Look who's up!" Said my father, the King, when I walked in. "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

"Good morning, daddy." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Ah, Nina, I'm so glad to see you each morning!"

"So am I!" I told him. "There was a time when I thought I'd never see you again, remember?"

My father scratched his beard. "Vaguely…"

"Father…the wizard? He poisoned you, remember?"

"Ah yes! Now I do! And what's-his-name saved my life… who was it… oh yeah, that boyfriend of yours."

I smiled. "You mean Ryu?"

Father snapped his fingers. "That's him."

I laughed. "Oh Dad, he wasn't my boyfriend! We were just traveling together!"

"I see. Too young for boys at that time, were we?"

"I guess."

"Ah, well… can't argue with that."

"Your Majesty…" said a servant, coming into the room, "The messenger from Auria has arrived."

"Ah, splendid!" He turned to me. "I must go for a while. Be good."

I smiled again. "Okay."

When my father and the servant left the Grand Hall, my smile disappeared. Why did he have to bring up Ryu? Now all my old feelings were returning. I returned to my room and picked up the portrait I had drawn of him after we parted.

What I had told my father was true… he wasn't my boyfriend, and we were just traveling together. But don't you think for a minute that I didn't want it to be otherwise.

Ryu was a brave man. I knew that the minute I saw him. Of course, I also knew it when he destroyed the wizard of Karma to rescue both my father and I, which was pretty much the same time. I had respect for him, so I joined him on his travels.

But as time passed, I began to have a feeling for him that I didn't want to identify at first. I'd let it fill my heart as I'd sit next to him around the fire, or fight alongside him. Finally one day, his gaze met mine and I knew it was love. I couldn't hide it anymore. I loved him.

But he apparently didn't feel the same. Don't get me wrong, he was really sweet with me, and he would hold my hand, and put his arm around me, but I think he was doing that just out of friendship. And oh, how I cried! I would spend nights crying, because I knew I could never have him. He'd never love me.

I had made a promise to myself to tell him my feelings before our journey ended, but as it is with anyone confessing their love, the element of fear was strong. So strong that I never told him, and then after defeating the goddess, we were separated forever.

I knelt at my bedside and cried once again. I needed Ryu… I needed to be near him. And now it would never happen. I missed my chance.

If only I could see him again, if only for a little while… just to tell him I loved him… that would be so wonderful. But again, it wasn't going to happen, and as I realized this, I wept harder.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Princess Nina?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the King has requested your presence in the throne room."

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

"As you wish."

I dried my eyes and left my room. I walked down the east steps to the basement, and quietly opened the back door to the garden.

Father's garden was beautiful. There were flowers of many colors, as well as birds, butterflies, bees, and every other creature you'd see in a garden. We also found that Slimes are good for the soil, so we have some of them too. And in the center of it all was our statue of the Dragon Lord. I got on my knees before it.

"Great Dragon Lord, savior of the world…" I whispered, "I come before you with a simple request." I of course received no reply, but I knew He could hear me. I continued. "There was once a man in my life named Ryu… he touched my heart, and made me love him. All I ask is to see him again, even if it's for only a short time. I pray to you, great Dragon Lord, to grant my request. Amen."

I stood and gazed up at the head of the tall statue, and sighed. I doubted that He would grant my wish, but I could hope with all my heart.

Finally, I returned to the castle and made my way towards the throne room.

"Why has the king requested my presence?" I inquired of the guard at the door.

"A visitor has come, wishing to speak to you."

"To _me???_" I wondered in curiosity. I opened the large door to the throne room and screamed. It was Ryu!!!! No, it couldn't be. I rubbed my eyes several times, and looked back, and it was! It was him!

I turned my head in the direction of the garden and whispered, "Holy shit, you're fast!"

Ryu smiled. "It's good to see you, too, Nina."

There he goes already with his charm! I found myself unable to speak. So he spoke again.

"Wow, look at you! You're beautiful! Damn…"

I was frozen in place.

"But then, you've always been beautiful…"

Something snapped, and I ran to him and threw my arms around him. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried.

He held me. "I've missed you." He said.

I stared into his eyes. "I've missed you so much, Ryu. I've never forgotten you."

He seemed surprised. "You haven't?"

"Of course not! After all we went through…how could I?"

"Ahem, ahem!" Coughed my father, interrupting the moment, "Boy, why don't you tell the princess exactly WHY you're here, hmm?"

"Well, see…" Ryu began, "I've been having nightmares… visions of the world being destroyed, and people dying everywehre."

"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Yes. And I had a vision of my sister, Sara…she said I'd need help in order to fight the coming evil. So…I've come here for help! Specifically, you."

My heart was going nuts as he said this. "Of course I'll help you." I said softly. "But, will you come to my room for a minute?"

He smiled. "Sure."

"Ahhhhh, planing something, are we?" asked Father with a grin. I shot him a dirty look.

"Fahter, please… no I'm not 'planning anything.'"

We walked in silence together back to my room.

"I honestly thought I'd never see you again." He said, sitting down in a chair. "That was probably the hardest part about completing our quest."

I was silent for several moments. "Same here." I said finally.

He noticed the portrait of himself on my dresser. "Seems you weren't too intent on forgetting me, either." He said with a chuckle.

I decided it was now or never. "Oh, Ryu, don't you understand? You're a Light Dragon! Can't you sense my feelings for you?"

He chuckled again. "Being a Light Dragon doesn't mean you have psychic powers."

"Ryu, I love you!" I blurted out.

Now it was his turn to be silent.

"And I never wanted to be without you! I wanted to be by your side forever!"

He was still silent, but he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Ryu…" I whispered, "Do you love me, too?"

Instead of answering, he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine in the first kiss we ever shared. I expected him to pull back after a few seconds, but he didn't. In fact, he pulled me closer and kissed me a bit deeper, holding me tight.

When he finally did pull back, there were stars in my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." I said, with my heart in the clouds.

He smiled and said nothing. Something about his silence made me want him more, and I pulled his mouth back to mine and we kissed again. This time I was intent on making it last as long as possible. He seemed to share that sentiment, and he put his strong arms around my waist and squeezed gently. I sighed and continued to kiss him. I had been waiting for what seemed like forever for this moment, and it had finally come.

For ten minutes straight we kissed, until the grandfather clock in the hall chimed the hour. It was 6:00.

To my dismay, Ryu broke the kiss to look out the window. "I should go."

"No, you're not going anywhere." I said, and pulled him back to me.

"I'm just going to spend the night at the Inn here." He assured me. "I'll be back in the morning and then we'll be off, okay?"

I smiled. "Okay." I gave him one last kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Nina." He said. "Sleep well."

After he left, I cried out in delight and threw myself on my bed. Not only had my prayer been answered and Ryu returned, but on the same day I got to make out with him! Talk about good fortune! I shut my eyes and fell asleep with happiness in my heart once again.


	3. The Trip To Tantar

III

Morning came, with the Grimfowl announcing the rising of the sun. I yawned and opened my eyes. The beds at the Inn were not the most comfortable, but for some reason I had slept extraordinarily well, with no nightmares for once.

I paid the Innkeeper fifty gold pieces and exited the Inn. I immediately returned to the castle.

"By what business do you enter the castle?" Asked the soldier at the gate.

"I'm here to see Nina. We're leaving today to save the world."

The soldier eyed me over suspicously. "Very well, you may enter." He finally said, and I walked into the castle and up to Nina's room.

She was still asleep, and I could hear her soft breathing as I entered. I looked at her. She was so beautiful, even asleep. I quietly walked to her bedside and knelt there. Just looking at her filled my heart with the love I'd had for her for years.

I gently ran my hand through her long hair, and she smiled in her sleep. Then I leaned forward and brushed my lips across hers softly, and she opened her eyes.

"Now THAT"S a wake up call." She said with a grin.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said to her, smiling.

"Mmmm, good morning to you, too." She smiled as well. "I wanna sleep for a little while longer…why don't you join me?"

I was instantly nervous as hell. "Well, um, er uh, ahhh, umm… I don't know…ummm…"

"Oh come on, I just want you to hold me for a while. I just need your arms around me."

I sighed. "Okay." I climbed under the covers next to her, and she instantly flung her arms around my waist and held me tightly.

"Gotcha." She whispered with a giggle.

"Ummmm…."

"Shhh. Just hold me." She said, and closed her eyes. I pulled her closer and held her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. In the five years after we parted I never thought I'd be with her again, especially like this. But our Lord works in mysterious ways, as I have learned.

After a few blissful moments of silence, she spoke again. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me, Ryu. Like yesterday. I need you to."

I put my arms around her neck and kissed her, and she immediately slipped her tongue in my mouth. I enjoyed it… You'd almost think Nina had had practice kissing guys. We kissed for almost as long as we did the previous day, and then she did something totally unexpected… she started to slip her hand under my pants! I quickly broke the kiss and released her.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "It's just that, well…I don't know…I don't think we're ready to go THAT far yet, you know?"

She nodded. "I understand. Just kiss me for a little bit longer? Please? I've been without you for so long…it's sort of making up for it, you know?"

I chuckled. "I guess." And so we resumed kissing for a while, and then finally I said, "All right, come on. Let's go."

"Kay." She said quietly, and we got out of the bed. "I just have to get dressed."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait for you in the Grand Hall." I said, and went to the door.

"You can stay if you want." She offered.

I laughed. "No, I don't think so." I exited the room, and stopped. Maybe I should have… no. I shook it off and went to the Grand Hall to wait for Nina.

A few minutes later, she appeared. She was beautiful as ever…she had changed into a pink and white dress and a diamond headband. "Ready to go?" She asked cheerfully.

"You bet!" I replied. "But we can't do it alone, just the two of us. We need more help."

"Well, I was thinking…" She began thoughtfully, "Maybe we could get back together with all of our old friends. You know, Bo and Karn and Gobi…"

I thought for a minute. "That's a good idea. After all, we're the ones who know them best, right?"

"Exactly."

"So I guess our first stop is Tantar, right?"

"Right."

"Well, let's go then!"

We stopped by the throne room so Nina could say goodbye to the king.

"Stay safe, my child." He said hoarsely, hugging her.

"I will, daddy. And I'll return, I promise."

After they said goodbye, we left the castle and Winlan as well. We crossed over the long bridge that led to the eastern continent.

"Boy this brings back memories, huh?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, it does." She answered. It seems like yesterday when you and I walked across this bridge for the first time…" She slipped her hand into mine and we continued walking.

After we reached the east land, we began the 7 mile southeastern walk to Tantar. It was mild weather, and the monsters weren't TOO annoying, so we made great time.

After a mile or so we heard a scream coming from a wooded area off to the west.

"What was that?" Asked Nina in alarm.

"Only one way to find out, right?" I replied with a grin, and we went quickly into the woods. We didn't have trouble finding the source of the commotion… a wrinkled old woman stood in a clearing surrounded by four snarling Bullys, which were fiercer cousins of the Bulla. They snarled at her, inching closer.

"No, no! Shoo, beast!" She wailed, striking them with her cane. But they continued to close in.

"I'll handle this." I said, and I drew my sword and inched towards the monsters. I snuck up behind one of them, and plunged my sword into its back. It fell dead. The others immediately turned on me and flung themselves upon me, biting and clawing at my skin.

It didn't last long, because there was suddenly a blast of lightning, and they were gone.

"Thanks, Nina." I said, dusting myself off.

"Some sage advice," She said, coming into the clearing, "Never enter a fight unless you're sure that you can win."

"Sage advice indeed." Crackled the old woman. "I thank you both for saving me life."

"Our pleasure." Nina said with a grin.

"Ah, but I must offer you somethin' in return! Tis good manners! What can I give you in thanks?"

"Let not your heart be troubled." I assured her. "It was nothing. Honestly. We need no thanks."

"Well all right then, if you're sure." She said with a slight frown. "But thank ye again!" And she hobbled off into the woods.

"Our first battle together after 5 years!" I declared with a grin. "How about that?"

"It went just like all the others. You getting in mortal danger, and me coming to your rescue with my magic."

"Hey now…"

She laughed. "Oh, I'm just teasing you! Come on, let's continue on to Tantar."

"Right."

We got back on the main path and continued to head southeast. We stopped to eat at midday, and as we sat together, I felt something binding us…a force that wasn't there five years ago. I couldn't explain it, but I loved it. But the meal passed pretty much in silence, and then we resumed our walk.

Finally, at twilight, we reached Tantar, home of the Forest tribe.

"You think Bo will be happy to see us?" I asked.

"I'm sure he will be." Replied Nina. "Come on."

We entered the city, and of course since it was dark, there weren't many people on the streets. But the lights were on in the chief's hut, and so we climbed the steps and knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" came a voice from the inside.

"We're looking for Bo." I called.

There was a brief silence, and the voice replied, "Come in."

We pushed the door open to see a hunter seated on the big chair, but it wasn't Bo. It was Terry, the hunter we had helped get married near the beginning of our quest years ago.

"Chief Bo isn't in right now." Began Terry. "But if you should come back in the morning, he should…" He paused and stared at us. "Do I…know you?" He asked slowly.

I smiled and said, "Remember about, oh I don't know, 5 years ago, when your river had gone dry? And some kid came and brought the water back? Remember him?"

Terry stared at me again. "…Ryu? Is it you, Ryu?"

"Yes sir, that's me!"

"Well why didn't you say so! Come on in, make yourself at home!"

"Well, actually, we're not staying long." Said Nina. "We just need to speak with Bo."

"Ah, Bo…the new chief." Said Terry.

"Really now?" I said, surprised. "Bo's the chief now, huh?"

"Yup. But he's not here right now. He's off hunting with the rest of the men. He should be back by sunrise though."

"Ok, we'll come back then." I said, and Nina and I turned towards the door.

"Wait just a second!" called Terry, and we turned around again. "Did I mention how great it is to see you again?" he asked with a smile.

"Great to see you too, Terry." I said, and then we left the hut.

"I guess we should make camp outside the village." Said Nina. I silently agreed.

That night, Nina and I sat in front of the roaring campfire, arms around each other. Despite the dangerous quest ahead of me, all I could think of was her at the moment. I knew it was love before…now it was becoming passion, almost desire. I had never felt this way for anyone in my life. I never knew the presence of one person could give you this feeling. But she did.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Ryu?"

"Hmmm?"

"This is…gonna be our last night alone together."

"Yeah."

"And I think before this night is over, I need to show you my feelings for you."

I was silent but intrigued at the same time.

"Come here, Ryu." She said softly.

I moved next to her, and we kissed, finally not having to hold back. The instant I pulled back, she pulled me right back in. And you know, one thing led to the other, and boy what a night it was! (I'd detail it to you, my children, but this is a PG-13 fic, so I can't! V_V ---M.J.)

I awoke an hour later in Nina's arms. "Geez, you showed me your feelings all right."

She giggled. "Silly..."

"I love you."

"Likewise, my sweet Ryu." She wrapped her arms around me. "Let's go to sleep, and tomorrow we'll talk to Bo in Tantar."

"Alright. Goodnight, Nina."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon we were both fast asleep under the full moon and the watchful eyes of the Dragon Lord. Some memories fade away, but this is one that would not.


	4. The Messenger

Project Dragonlord V. 1.1

"And Still the Darkness Grows"

Chapter 4

As the sun crept up over the eastern mountains, I slowly opened my eyes. Nina and I had slept in the open, arms around each other all night. It had been amazing... I had loved her all throughout our journey, but never as deep as right now. I gently nudged her awake.

"Nina... Nina, time to get up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned. "Well hello there... after last night, all I get is 'It's time to get up.' ?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry! Where are my manners?" I gasped, and I pulled her into a deep kiss. "NOW it's time to get up!"

"Okay then." She said, and stood up. I realized she hadn't gotten dressed yet. Even more startling, I realized that I hadn't either.

"Well, c'mon, what are you waiting for?" She asked.

A bit awkwardly, I stood up.

"That's my Ryu." She cooed. "Now let's get dressed."

After doing so, we put out the remains of the campfire and started walking back to Tantar. At first it passed in silence, but then our eyes met and we both burst out laughing.

She put her arm around me. "I love you, Ryu."

"Hmm....really? We did all that last night, but I still wasn't sure..."

"Oh, shut up!" She pushed me aside playfully, and we walked into Tantar. Now it was morning, and the streets were filled of people, going about their morning routines. Nobody seemed to recognize us, however.

We knocked on the door to the cheif's hut.

"Who is it?" Asked a female voice.

"It's Ryu and Nina." We answered.

"Ryu and Nina???" The door opened to reveal Amelia, Terry's wife. It was because of us that the two were able to get married, actually. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! I never thought I'd see you two again! Please, come in!"

We entered the hut and looked around. "Is Terry here?"

"I'm right here." Terry replied, coming downstairs.

"Well? Is Bo here yet?"

"As a matter of fact, he isn't." Terry said. His eyes became filled with concern. "They were supposed to arrive late last night with their kill, but..." He looked out the window. "We haven't heard from a messenger or anything. It is most troubling."

"We'll go look for him." I offered.

Terry turned. "No. Those woods are too dangerous. We should..."

"Oh come on!" Nina chimed in. "It'll be easy."

Terry sighed. "Very well. If you need help, use these flares." He passed us a wooden box. "Good luck!"

A half hour later, Nina and I carefully made our way through the Western Woods. It was dark and cold, and Nina held my hand for warmth.

We searched and we searched, but we couldn't find Bo or the hunting party.

"Where could he be?" Nina asked with a worried expression.

"Ah, I'm sure Bo can take care of himself. He..."

Suddenly I was startled, as a shadowy beast leapt from the bush. Nina screamed, and I drew my sword. It crouched on all fours, glaring at us with yellow eyes.

"Why are you here?" It hissed.

I spoke. "We... we are looking for someone named Bo."

The animal seemed to be considering whether to eat us raw or to fry us first. I continued hastily.

"He, uh...He isn't in the village, so we're searching the forest for him. We're old friends of his, and..."

"You FOOL!" The beast snarled, and it tackled me to the ground. I clenched my eyes shut in fear. "You need not search for Bo any longer."

I screamed.

"Kid, kid, calm down." Said a very different, very familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Bo grinning down at me. "You don't have to search for me any more, cause here I am!"

I was trembling, but I pushed him off me. "Don't do that again." I told him.

He chuckled. "Sorry, kid. Couldn't help myself. Wow, look at you!" He noticed Nina standing there. "And look at YOU! Damn, you've gotten FINE!"

"Uh, Bo...?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"She's with me."

"Well DUH, I can see you're traveling together, but..."

"No, no...she's WITH me. You get it?"

Bo grinned. "Ah, so the perfect couple has hooked up! Well done! I'm so happy for you!"

"Bo, where's the hunting party?" Nina asked.

Bo turned. "Um, they should be here any second..."

As if to back him up, more figures appeared from the trees, carrying several large animal carcasses. "Well done, men." Said Bo. "Come on, let's go together back to Tantar." He put his arms around both of us and we started walking out of the woods.

After a few miles, a ligtning bolt suddenly hit the ground, and everyone jumped.

"Everyone get back!" I ordered, and Nina and I turned to face whatever was about to appear.

It was a large, floating sphere, with no features except horns and two red, glaring eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded.

"I...am a messenger of the One."

"The One???"

"Yes. And you are the One's biggest threat as of right now."

"What? We haven't done anything!" Nina cried.

"That's right. And I am to make sure it stays that way. You shall not get by me."

I smirked. "Oh we'll get by... with a little help from our friends. Guys?"

The entire hunting tribe aimed their bows at the demon.

"Fire!" Ordered Bo, and 100 arrows shot towards the beast, and 100 arrows bounced harmlessly aside.

I raised my sword and charged, only to be cast back by a force field the creature was generating.

"Ryu! Do you still remember how to change into a dragon?" Nina asked as she helped me up.

"No... I never had to use it after the war..."

I couldn't finish, because the demon shot a huge blast of fire at me, knocking me unconscious.

__

The air is cold, and a breeze is in the air, and I know I am in the presence of my Master.

"Master! How do I use the power of the Dragon again? I have forgotten!"

My Master spoke. "One never forgets how to use the power of the Dragon. It is still within you."

"Yes, but how...?"

"When your heart desires very strongly to use the power, then so it shall be. I can tell you no more."

"Ryu! Ryu, get up!" Nina screamed, and she shook me. I woke up instantly and sprang to my feet. I quickly saw that the demon had knocked out the entire hunting party, as well as Bo. "Use your God damn dragon powers!"

"I don't remember how..." I cried.

I looked back at the demon, and noticed it had started to glow. It got brighter and brighter, and then Nina was pulled off the ground and trapped in a force field high in the air!

"What are you doing?" I screamed at the monster.

"I am making it easy for me to finish my mission." It rumbled. It started to glow again, and I knew it was coming after me.

I stared up at the girl I loved, trapped helplessly in a ball of energy, and then I started to get pissed. Really pissed.

"NO!" I screamed, and I felt my body start to change...my arms became wings, my face became a snout. I had remembered the powers of the Dragon! In one swift stroke, I cast a powerful thunderbolt upon the demon, which exploded immediately. But it's voice echoed across the forest.

"Doubt not the powers of the One!" It said, before fading away.

I raised my hand and cast another blast at the force field, and Nina started falling to the ground. I quickly soared up and caught her.

She opened her eyes as I did, and she screamed because she thought another demon was taking her.

"Relax." I said in a rumbling voice. "It's me."

"Oh!" She grinned, and held onto me as I set her down on the ground and reverted back to human form.

"Is everything okay?" A voice asked urgently.

I looked behind me to see Terry and all the soldiers from Tantar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Terry pointed to the smoking crater where the messenger stood. "I saw the smoke and thought you had set off the flares. Thank the Dragon God you're okay!" He turned to Bo, who had struggled to his feet. "What happened with you? You told me you'd be back before sunrise!"

"We, uh, got a little hung up. But look!"

Terry's eyes widened as he saw all the animals Bo's group had slaughtered. "Well done, Chief! Come on, let's go back!"

We all voiced our agreement, and we walked the rest of the way back to Tantar.


	5. Bo Can't Stay

CHAPTER 5

When we arrived back in Tantar, Bo helped the hunting party distribute the meat to the villagers, and then took us back to the Chief's hut.

"So what is it you two so desperately needed to talk to me about?" he asked cheerfully.

Nina answered him. "The world is in danger. We need your help to fight the evil powers that are approaching this world."

Bo frowned. "I'd love to. I really would. But I'm not allowed to leave."

"What?" I asked.

"The Chief is not supposed to leave the village for a long time… such a thing could make our fate similar to Tuntar. I don't need to remind you of that, do I?"

Tuntar was the neighboring village of Tantar that had been destroyed by an evil General five years ago.

"No." I said, forcing a smile.

"But we need you! We need all the help we can get!" Nina insisted. "Please, can't you get someone else?"

The look in Bo's eyes told us that he really did want to help us, and he looked desperately around him.

"Terry," he said finally, "Do you think you could… you know… take over for a while?"

There was pure awe in Terry's voice. "You want me to be the Chief?"

"Just until I get back." Bo said. "I don't know how long that will be, however. Do a good job."

"Yes sir!" Terry said, giving a rather awkward salute.

"Well that takes care of that." Bo said, clapping his paws together. "Now then… are you planning on getting the entire 'posse' back together?"

"Yes." I told him. "We're heading for Bleak next."

"Well, let's not waste anymore time!"

With heartfelt good-byes to Terry and Amelia and lots of well-wishes from the townspeople, the three of us set off on our eastward trek to Bleak.

After a few minutes of silence, Bo said, "So you two finally hooked up, huh?"

I smiled. "Yup."

"Ya do any, uhhh…"

"Bo!" Nina chided. "That's not your business."

Bo laughed. "I'm sorry. I just missed you guys so much."

We walked for an hour or two, discussing all the things that had happened in our lives since we parted. Then, my stomach clearly informed me that it was time to eat.

"Yo Bo, how about killing us some meat, expert hunter?" I asked.

Bo smiled. "You got it."

We traveled through a small forest, and then we finally saw a large pig snuffing through the bushes. Nina paralyzed it, and Bo whipped out his bow and arrow and shot it dead.

"Great!" Nina exclaimed. "Now we just have to cook it."

I noticed they were all looking at me. I slapped my head. "You're gonna make me…?"

Nina nodded.

With a sigh, I transformed into the baby Fire Dragon and lit the pile of sticks Bo had set up, then transformed back.

After a delicious meal, we packed up our bags and continued on. I was amazed that there were almost no monsters to bother us.

"So how'd you become Chief, Chief?" I asked.

Bo laughed. "The old Chief died. That's all."

Nina stopped. "You mean YOU were the Chief's SON?"

Bo smiled. "You didn't know that? Terry and I are brothers!"

I shook my head. "I did not know that. So… wow, that's cool!"

"We're very proud of you." Nina said. "I'm sure Karn will be proud of you too."

"Well, I just hope he even remembers us." Bo said. "After all, he ran off in such a hurry when we took him back to Bleak that…"

We were interrupted by a loud screech from above us. And then an eagle swooped down from the sky and landed in front of us.

"Chief Bo!" It squawked. "You've been called away on urgent business!"

Bo frowned. "I really don't have the time, Fawkin. I'm on official business."

"This is official business too!" Fawkin said. "Maybe we should talk alone."

With a sigh, Bo turned to us. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Nina and I continued walking.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked.

"I don't know." Nina replied. "I hope nothing bad."

Finally, Bo came walking briskly back to us. "I can't stay with you."

"Why not?" Nina asked for the second time today.

"I can't tell you." Bo replied. "But just know that I don't have a choice. If I could stay with you I would, but I can't, so…" He put his hands on my shoulders, "…Good luck, Ryu." He slung his bow over his shoulder and ran off in the opposite direction.

Nina and I stood there for several seconds, aghast.

"I can't believe it." I said, shaking my head. "I just can't. What could be so important that he'd have to leave us just like that?"

"It must be some kind of trouble back in Tantar." Nina said. "It has to be. Why else would he have run off like that?"

With a sigh and a nod, I put my arm around Nina and we continued down the trail and into the valley that would lead us to Bleak.


	6. Shadows Aplenty

"And Still the Darkness Grows"

**A/N: **_Holy crap! An update? No waiii! …Well, yes wai, actually. It's taken me four years to get back into Breath of Fire, but now that I am, the show must go on! Let's pick up right where we left off, shall we? Hyah!_

VI 

The trip through the southeastern valley had been uneventful. Ryu and Nina walked hand-in-hand most of the way, stopping, of course, when they had to slay monsters.

"You know, it's amazing that after all this time, the monsters are still so violent," Ryu said as he speared a Blurb.

"I know what you mean," Nina agreed. "I guess they're just gluttons for punishment."

"Know who else was a glutton for punishment? Well, actually just a glutton… Gobi."

"Really?" Nina inquired, kicking aside a deflated Slime.

"Yeah. Did you ever see him eat? He's like a BiruBuru."

"A _what?_"

Ryu chuckled. "I don't know, I made it up."

"I knew that," Nina said, smiling. "Although it would be a cool monster name."

"But anyway, because of his little appetite, whenever he would use Eco or EcoX, nine times out of ten: gas."

Nina laughed. "Really?"

"Really." Ryu said jovially. "Why do you think I wanted Karn to be Shin or Puka so much? Just to keep the smell away."

"A method to the madness," Nina said with a smirk. Then she looked around. "Okay, I don't see any more monsters around here… Are we done?"

"I think so," Ryu said, sheathing his sword. They set off again towards the south mountain, until Ryu heard a low snorting sound.

"Oh look!" Nina said. "It's a wild boar!" And indeed, there was another large pig rooting around in the underbrush. "It's a shame Bo's not here, or we could kill it."

"Well heck, we can kill animals without Bo," Ryu bragged. "Watch me." He tossed his pack aside and got down on his knees and began to crawl towards the pig.

"I'm gonna be very quiet as I approach the fella," he said in a low whisper. "Otherwise, he might get frightened and he could attack me. I'm ten miles from the nearest Inn, so it could be dangerous…"

"Just shut up and kill it!" Nina groaned.

"Right then." Ryu said, and he raised himself up on his knees a little and drew his sword. But then, the pig disappeared into the bushes, and the bushes began to shake very violently, and the horrible squealing of the pig could be heard.

"Damn it, looks like something else already got it," Nina said with disappointment.

"Not if I can help it," Ryu replied, and he stood up and kicked the bush hard.

A large, black silhouette rose from the bush. At first it seemed to be almost oval in shape, but then it spread two large, black wings and screeched horribly.

"Ryu, run!" Nina called. Ryu turned to run, but the large bird zoomed forward at incredible speed and plunged its long, pointed beak into Ryu's side.

"Aaaaagh!" Ryu screamed, clutching his hip and falling over. Blood was beginning to flow from the wound.

"Ryu, can you get up?" Nina cried.

Ryu tried to stand, but the pain was too great for him. "I… I can't…"

Nina was going to run to help, but the giant bird had noticed her and had an evil gleam in its eye.

"You're going to pay for what you did…" Nina said menacingly, and harnessing the powers of the royal family, she transformed into a huge, glittering bird with large white wings.

The black bird shot straight up into the sky, and Nina followed it, and for several seconds they faced each other in mid-air. The black bird lunged forward with its beak, but Nina elevated herself further, dodging, then aimed a bite at the black bird's leg. But the black bird turned around fast and swatted her aside with his wing. He kept the wing over her eyes for several moments, blinding her. Then when he took it away, he lunged forward and managed to bite off one of Nina's wing feathers. Nina screeched in pain and flew higher, but the black bird followed effortlessly. It swooped in a broad circle and came up behind her, biting her tail.

Nina's eyes watered from the pain. She knew she had to end this battle now, before Ryu's condition got worse. She turned and began flying in the opposite direction of the black bird. The black bird, thinking he had won, turned and began slowly circling down towards Ryu. But then, Nina came streaking back at unbelievable speed, and with her talons, sliced right down the black bird's back. The bird shrieked, and turned around in the air, trying to fight back, but Nina bit onto his leg and shook it for several moments before releasing it. The bird fell to earth, and Nina gracefully came to a landing and transformed back into a human. Seizing her Sky Rapier, she waltzed over to the bird and plunged it into his chest.

"Nobody messes with my man…" she whispered menacingly. Then she ran over to where Ryu was laying, bleeding.

"Ryu, speak to me!" she said, propping him up on her knee. "Don't leave me yet!"

Ryu coughed, but couldn't speak.

"Okay, I'm going to get you to medical help right now!" Nina said, and she turned into a bird again and gently picked him up in her beak. Rising into the air, she began flying southwards towards the Kingdom of Gold: Auria.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Another potato puff, Master Gobi?" asked a bipedal fish creature, offering a tray.

"No thanks," replied a similar creature, sitting in a large chair. This creature stood on two legs and had all the features of a fish, but wore clothes and spoke the common tongue. He was surrounded by servants at the moment, as well as a few musicians.

"As you wish," the first creature replied, striding away.

"Ahh, life is good!" Gobi said with euphoria, leaning back in his chair. Only five short years ago, he was able to pool the money he made on a small business trip with his life savings, and open up the biggest store in Prima. He sold everything: Weapons, items, potions, armor; as a matter of fact, his store had such a great variety that nobody was shopping anywhere else, and a lot of the smaller stores in the underwater kingdom were going out of business.

But this didn't bother Gobi a whit: he was filthy rich and he loved it. He rang the bell for the chef, and within two minutes another fish creature wearing a chef's hat appeared.

"Chef, I'd like a platter of cocktail franks," Gobi said. "But, could you color them red and green so they look festive?"

The chef scoffed. "I hardly think it's possible to change a food's natural color to something…" He was silenced, because Gobi passed him a big pile of Zenny notes. With a defeated sigh, he said, "Yes, sir…" and he left.

After a few more minutes, a formally-dressed fish creature strode in and said, "Master Gobi, there's a messenger for you in front of the mansion."

"Send him in," Gobi said.

"Actually, he really prefers that you go to him."

Gobi grumbled massively, but got up and strode through the main hall and exited his house. But to his dismay, he saw nobody.

"Hello?" he called. "Anybody here? You disturbed my peaceful rest, you know!"

"Hey…" muttered a scratchy voice suddenly. Gobi whirled around, but saw nobody.

"Who said that?" Gobi demanded.

"Come over here," the voice said, and Gobi could barely make out a shadow crouching in the alley on the side of his house.

"Who are you?" Gobi called.

"Come over here and you'll find out," the shadow said.

Shrugging, Gobi walked into the alley, but when he got to where he saw the shadow, it was gone.

"Hey! Are you playing tricks on me?" he snarled. But then, a hand reached around him from the back and placed a cloth under his nose. Gobi barely had time to struggle before he passed out.


End file.
